The Devil's Memories : Gabriel's Fear
by Nicky-Boy
Summary: A short story where Lucifer remembers Gabriel's fear. A fic about the Archangel's past. Lucifer remembers his little brother's worst 'nightmare'. And remembers everything up to now 5X19 One shot


Short story of Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael's past in Heaven. A slight AU context since I know Angels dont feel anything. Has hints of parody in it but mostly angst.

Feedback welcome. My first fanfic to be uploaded.

Main Characters: Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael.

Word count: 3,000 + (est)

Progress: Complete

Type: One shot

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters, nor the TV show. My claim is only to the idea of this fic.

* * *

In heaven there is no passage of time. So, it was impossible to place how long ago the memory was from, mused Lucifer. He shrugged, he simply knew it was long before he was banished to the pit, long before the fighting between him and Michael began, back when Gabriel hadn't long been created. Compared to Raphael he was young, and against Michael and Lucifer he was very young. But as angels simply 'are' they didn't 'grow up' physically (or mentally) since they didn't have corporeal bodies.

It was just after the heavenly host of angels had been created, no longer making it just the four of them. Humans, also had just been created. Humans. To him they had seemed mindless, unintelligent creatures, no more special than any other of his father's creations on Earth, the small planet God had set aside to be his final and greatest piece of work. They had nothing on beings like him.

The heavenly host would often spend time on Earth, among the creations, humans and beasts. They would observe God's favourites in Eden: Adam, Eve and Lilith. And those outside of the paradise. It would still be some time until a rebellious Lucifer would make his final error of toying and playing with strong willed Lilith. Though, looking back Lucifer still decided it was not his fault, if she hadn't been so independent and strong willed he would have been able to twist her humanity into something monstrous.

Lucifer cast his mind back, beyond the memory that he was concentrating on. It happened around Gabriel's first trip to Earth. The youngest Archangel tended to be very curious and eager to please and true to his nature he had decided to explore outside the confines of Eden.

Lucifer would always remember his younger brother's return through Heaven's gates alongside him where the youngest Archangel quickly vanished. Michael walked over to him, he had been waiting for his both his brother's to return home. He greeted Lucifer, Lucifer affectionally returned his greetings: he was closest to Michael, probably because for a long time it had just been the two of them until their father decided to make Earth and made two more to help him with this work.

"What's wrong with Gabriel?" Michael enquired. Lucifer looked back at him, his face a light with amusement.

"Do you remember the creatures in the outmost parts of Father's kingdom, beyond Heaven that Gabriel dislikes? The ones Father plans to relocate soon."

Michael nodded but didn't reply.

Lucifer continued on. "Well Father replicated them upon Earth, as smaller, harmless creatures known as 'spiders'"

Michael snorted. "I've seen them. Compared to the ones here they are fragile, and tiny. You can barely see them."

"Gabriel doesn't like them. Well understatement…"

"But they can't do anything. Most of them at least."

"I know. But Gabriel says they are worse on Earth _because_ they are so small. He says at least ours can be seen at great distances away."

Michael sighed, "Well I'm going to go help Father. See if you can cheer him up."

Lucifer smiled mischievously. "I think I'll teach him a new trick."

"Nothing too destructive, Luci."

Gabriel was sufficiently cheered up a short while later. He sat beside Lucifer, observing the goings on in Eden. Adam and Eve were meandering around the luscious garden, while Lilith hid away, far away watching another of God's creatures frolic in the garden.

"I really don't understand humans. Why Father wanted to make them so remotely different from any other creation he ever made. What's so great about them?" Lucifer murmured aloud.

"It's not for us to know brother." Gabriel replied. "What Father does, he does for a reason. Besides, they aren't that different from the ape species on Earth." His words were fair and loyal.

"Quite." A third voice agreed. Both Gabriel and Lucifer turned to look behind them. Michael was stood a few feet away, his face as serious as ever.

"Come on you two, you should go and see it. The first 'aftermath' to a human's life. Father brought the first soul up here."

"So when one of those humans die they come here?" Gabriel asked. "Won't it get crowded?"

"No. It's only the soul that will come here. It will generate its own space. They'll be blissfully unaware of this part of Heaven, and be in their own paradise for eternity."

Gabriel looked sceptical. Lucifer intervened.

"Think of pockets of space, Gabriel."

"No, I understand." Gabriel interrupted. He summarised how the human souls would be contained, connected to Heaven but not here. And that the host would be able to observe them.

Michael nodded. "Very good. Why don't you go get a first-hand experience?" He suggested. "I'm going to help Raphael with the training of the newer angels. He says Uriel and Balthazar are getting quite rowdy. Father wants to see us for revelation soon." He disappeared.

"May as well do as he says." Gabriel shrugged. Both angels transported themselves to the gateway space to the new heaven created. Upon stepping through, Gabriel blinked.

"Is this right?" He asked. Lucifer looked around, and pondered for a moment.

"Yes." He responded, with complete certainty. "Remember the soul will create a unique place that's meaningful to themselves?" he explained.

Gabriel looked around before speaking. "But…it looks the same as Earth."

"Well it figures the lesser beings have no imagination." Scowled Lucifer.

Suddenly Gabriel visibly jumped besides him.

"What?" Gabriel pointed. Sitting on a tree trunk, clearly minding its own business was a small black spider.

"What if it gets out into Heaven?" He whispered, alarmed. "It's small enough."

"I don't think it could even survive outside this realm, Gabriel."

Gabriel looked at Lucifer. "Get rid of it, please?"

"Gabriel. It's part of this soul's realm, memories whatever, we shouldn't tamper."

"Technically we are tampering by simply being here." Gabriel countered. Lucifer groaned inwardly trust his little brother to have an answer for everything. He could be too smart sometimes.

Giving in, Lucifer reached across towards the little spider. He grabbed at it and prepared to obliterate it.

"Oh…" he blinked.

"What?" Gabriel whimpered.

"I lost it." Lucifer opened his hand. Gabriel looked alarmed.

"Find it! What if when you leave it's on you? You'd set it free."

"Gabriel relax, it might still be on the tree and simply run away. It's too small to grab properly." At this Gabriel's eyes became glued to the tree trunk. He sat unblinking and unmoving for a while, as if daring the spider to appear.

Lucifer grew bored. "I'm sure it's fine, Gabriel." He said impatiently

"If I see another one, I'm asking Michael to get rid of it next time." Gabriel murmured dejectedly as he reluctantly left his vigil by the tree stump and followed Lucifer from the soul's heaven. As soon as both brothers arrived back where they started, Gabriel disappeared again.

Lucifer smiled wryly at the events of that day. He sighed and let his mind wander back, reminiscing the events that came after.

At the gathering of the host was when everything changed. Lucifer spied Gabriel and made his way towards him. He was talking to a lesser ranked angel.

"- so my new job role is messenger meaning I won't have to go to Earth unless Father has news." He was saying. "Or I want to." He added.

"Its time, Gabriel." Lucifer called from where he had stopped, waiting for his younger brother to stop talking. Gabriel walked away from the angel and stopped before him.

"Sorry, I was telling Castiel about my new rank."

Michael, who had just joined them along with Raphael, spoke up.

"What's that then?"

"Messenger of God." Gabriel answered, looking happy. "Which means I don't have to visit Earth so much."

Lucifer suppressed a grin, so that was where Gabriel had gone earlier, to speak to their Father.

The four Archangels drifted away from the rest of Heaven's angelic host towards the doorway to join their Father and speak and listen to him directly. The rest of the host would remain here, and would hear God's commands from outside the room.

It was this fateful revelation that God announced his completion of Earth and his new order's for his children about the creation and its inhabitants.

'That humans were to be worshipped and regarded as superior to even himself. They were to show them more respect than of what they gave to him. For of all his creations, the humans were perfect."

Lucifer had been horrified at this. He watched as Michael instantly agreed. Raphael swiftly copied Michael's oath. He watched as Gabriel contemplated the orders thoughtfully then hesitantly nodded. Lucifer knew Gabriel had been considering the loyalty and love of his family against the command, and had decided that agreeing would be the best way to show his loyalty and love for his father and brothers.

God turned to Lucifer. Expectantly awaiting the oath from the one the rest of the host considered his favourite. But he couldn't. God was too important to him to simply put aside for some abomination, those powerless humans. He refused. Michael looked at him blankly, his face clearly silently asking if Lucifer had gone mad to not obey their Father. God grew angry and sent Lucifer from the room.

After revelation Lucifer sought out Michael. By now all the host had heard the commands. Talking to his brother he explained his reasoning and why he felt the way he did. He patiently awaited his brother's agreement and aid so they could confront their Father together. But Michael simply looked at Lucifer as if he had grown another head.

"We are to do as Father says Lucifer." He said simply.

Lucifer remembered Adam and Eve being expelled from Eden. The disagreements becoming more regular as Michael and God tried to get him to submit to God's will.

God eventually summoned Lucifer before him and asked why he had not obeyed. Lucifer gave his reasons, hoping his Father would understand. He asked why he had refused in front of all the other angels.

"You have yet to witness the splendour of humans." God said. He decided Lucifer should spend some more time on Earth.

Lucifer was angry. No amount of time among these creatures would change his mind. It was during this time he met and toyed with Lilith. He was enraged, that she, God's first companion to Adam had been allowed to live after disobeying. Instead of punishing her, God had simply let her be.

Lucifer wanted her punished for her crimes. But also to prove humans were not as perfect as insisted. He darkened her soul, twisted her until she became a creature unlike any other on God's new world.

Returning to Heaven, Lucifer had felt proud of his achievement. God, it turned out was not as impressed, Lucifer reflected.

Lucifer had reached the halls of God. He had wanted to show how wrong his Father had been about his precious humans. He met Michael as he drew nearer to where God resided. His older brother looked livid.

"First Gabriel. Now this!" He spat angrily.

"What about Gabriel?"

"He's gone. He's left." Michael said. Lucifer walked back the way he came, towards Heaven's gates. Observing Earth, he couldn't see Gabriel's grace anywhere in Heaven or down on Earth. Before he could investigate further, Michael appeared beside him.

"We should go find Gabriel." Lucifer motioned to Earth.

"No." Michael simply stated. "Gabriel has hidden himself with Enochian warding."

"He can't be that hard to find. We do tend to stick out."

"It doesn't matter." Michael said tonelessly.

Lucifer turned to him amazed. "He's our brother. Did Father say to leave him there or something? Are you seriously going to listen? He's one of us. Father's orders aren't absolute – he was wrong about the humans."

Michael sighed. "About that. For that crime, you are to be cast down Lucifer. Father has ordered I send you."

"To live among them?" Spat Lucifer angrily.

"No, brother. Not to Earth."

With a blinding light, Michael banished Lucifer from Heaven. Sent him down, far from Earth and even further from Heaven. It was here Lucifer remained, in darkness. He was always aware of movement around him. In time he discovered it was the constant growth of damned souls coming to the place Michael had created. It mirrored Heaven for the changing for souls but it had absolutely no reflection of Heaven in the foul, accursed place. But, it gave Lucifer twisted hope. He had been right, now everyone had to see how bad humans were if they no longer were being unconditionally admitted to Heaven.

Upon walking Earth again, Lucifer had learnt many things. That humans were a little more imaginative than he had first accredited to them: they had created things, transport, buildings and technology. But they were also destroying Earth, dislike humans as he may he loved the planet God had created. A replica of Heaven that also surpassed Heaven in beauty in its own way. He was angry at what was being done to God's masterpiece.

He also discovered that God had vanished. That the host hadn't been to Earth in more than 2000 years, contact with humans was next to known. That beliefs had changed: humans no longer held God in such high regard. Lucifer found the demons had raised him to a God status in their own beliefs also, as their creator. He knew what he would do as soon as he learnt all these things, but everything had a first step to achieve, in this case; the Vessels.

Lucifer had also recently learnt just how easy it was to manipulate the Pagan Gods. To learn about the plans they were hatching to stop him.

He also pieced together that his brother was still on Earth somewhere, even after all this time. This had made him smile bitterly, that Gabriel who had been so disturbed and fearful of the spiders had been more willing to leave with them than endure the fighting up in Heaven. It had amused him to learn from rumours his brother was acting as a Trickster, his nature and identity on Earth mimicking Lucifer's own personality. Gabriel really had learned all of his tricks.

He paused, pulling himself from his thoughts. He hovered mentally over the memory of the spider in the first Heaven. The memories of his younger brother stung as he looked sadly down at the body on the floor. He had recognised his brother's presence straight away as the familiar burst of Grace had sent him reeling across the floor away from the Pagan leader. As the figure appeared before him he had almost been shocked: His brother wore the same vessel as when he had first walked on Earth.

His shocked, instant happiness at seeing his brother after all this time had instantly melted away when he realised his brother was opposing him.

Gabriel's time on Earth had changed him, he noted. He seemed so much like the humans as he stood there standing up for them, explaining how God had meant the human's perfections were simply that they were indeed flawed, that they could see that and that they tried to better themselves. They knew their weaknesses. All things the angels couldn't see or do.

Lucifer had clung to that idea that Gabriel no longer resembled the brother he once knew as he destroyed Gabriel's tactics. Gabriel had been on Earth for 2000 years and his memories overlapped with the flow of time. But for Lucifer who had not been in the flow of time since he was locked in the cage, everything was crystal clear. He knew Gabriel's ploy, for it was the same trick he taught his brother to cheer him up after he first came to Earth. It had been a cruel irony. While clinging to that thought process of 'not-the-brother-I-knew' he had plunged Gabriel's own knife into him.

Gabriel had looked into his eyes, his eyes wide eyed and pain filled, more human than ever in his expression. And yet at the same time resembling the beloved brother Lucifer remembered. As the light left his eyes, Gabriel's body had crumbled. Lucifer had stared down at his brother's empty vessel and bit his lip to not feel the agony of the severed bond he felt from killing one of the four Archangels, his closest kin.

Lucifer had let his mind slip away into memories and not to let the grief register as the over whelming realisation that when he had finished his mission that he would never see his younger brother again. Now unable to avoid reality as he turned to leave, Gabriel's question from their when they went to see the Soul's Heaven flooded back into his mind:

"Brother, if humans come here, to Heaven when they die. If an angel was to die, since we already reside in Heaven where do we go?" Lucifer hadn't been able to answer him then. He still couldn't answer now.

* * *

So guys, tell me what did you think? (peers nervously from hiding spot)

Well in any case i hope it was enjoyable (those of you who survived it to this point without boredom setting in. Have a cookie)


End file.
